


The Lion, the Witch, the Wardrobe, and the House!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Keys to the Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Arthur Penhaligon left the House somehow, but where is he?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Lion, the Witch, the Wardrobe, and the House!

Arthur Penhaligon was lost. "Where am I?" he said. He rubbed his forehead because he was confused.

"You're in Narnia!" Edmund said. "Welcome!"

"What? I'm supposed to be in the House!" Arthur said.

"Oh, that's back there!" Edmund said. He pointed back there.

"Thanks for the directions!" Arthur said.

"No problem!" Edmund said, and he went back to the castle. "You'll never guess who I just met!" he said.

"Arthur Penhaligon?" Lucy said.

"Yeah you're right! How did you know?" Edmund said.

"I am good at guessing," Lucy said.

The End


End file.
